


[Podfic] Untitled Valdemar/Bandom thing

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Repods Welcome, challenge: snowflake challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Wherein Vanyel's boorish guards send Jon Walker up to Vanyel's room at the inn.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'Untitled Valdemar/Bandom thing' by northern)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Untitled Valdemar/Bandom thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Valdemar/Bandom thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128337) by [northern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northern/pseuds/northern). 



  
**Author:** [northern](http://northern.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Duration:** 0:11:20  


**Download here** (right-click save as):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/X-overs/%5BbandXvaldemar%5D_untitled_valdemar_bandom_thing_%28northern-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (10.9 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/X-overs/%5BbandXvaldemar%5D_untitled_valdemar_bandom_thing_%28northern-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (5.5 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!): 


End file.
